


【Brucedick】A monster in the wardrobe 衣橱怪盗

by Sporophore



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporophore/pseuds/Sporophore
Summary: 补完番外由原来的PG13升级为NC-17OOC预警：因为病痛而变得脆弱的知更鸟和过于体贴的布鲁斯





	【Brucedick】A monster in the wardrobe 衣橱怪盗

“你不该再偷拿我的衣服了。”

布鲁斯把领带解下来挂在椅背上，没有去看坐在他床上的人。迪克正穿着他的某件蓝灰色套头毛衣盘腿坐大床的中心晃动着两条光裸的大腿，而布鲁斯背对着迪克解着扣子，试图把自己从“迪克是否穿了内裤”的纠结中解放出来。

“你说我随时都可以来，你的床上，而且你也没有禁止我碰你的衣橱。”他的男孩挪动到床尾笑嘻嘻地提醒他，“你说过：‘跟我到床上来’……还有‘迪克，我们到床上去’。”年轻人把语速降低，想要让布鲁斯回想起过去的承诺，声音却意外地听上去诱惑和撩人。

布鲁斯手上的动作停滞下来，他早明白迪克不再是当初那个被他抱上床的小男孩了，他不止一次开了一个又一个不好的头。欲望像沸腾的熔浆碾过所有能够到达的地方，折磨他们直到两人的关系彻底定格成一个错误的模型。他永远记得迪克第一次睡在他床上的那个早晨，男孩选择在阿尔弗雷德醒来之前偷偷回到自己的房间，而不是等待体贴的管家拉开窗帘让阳光叫醒他们——就像所有的普通父子那样。迪克认为这不是一个能够让老人坦然接受的事情，聪明的管家已经察觉到了什么，而他承诺他会正确处理。布鲁斯不知道管家先生会以什么表情面对两位敬重的家主暧昧的纠缠在一张床上。

他从来都没有让迪克留下直到阿尔弗雷德推开卧室的门，男孩在韦恩大宅所有的灯熄灭后踮着脚偷偷潜入布鲁斯的卧室，钻到他的被子下面，和哥谭首屈一指的花花公子、令人闻风丧胆的暗夜骑士黏在一起，然后再在阳光冲破地平线之前溜走。布鲁斯的沉默使他们原本单纯的父子同床关系变得复杂起来，直到某一天因为意外事故他们不得不做点什么，一切有了可怕的实质性突破。亿万富翁布鲁斯 韦恩睡了他的养子迪克 格雷森和蝙蝠侠睡了他的助手罗宾、同行夜翼，哪一个听起来更糟糕？

迪克走过来，从背后抱住布鲁斯，伸长脖子把下巴搁在他的肩膀上：“布鲁斯……”

“你已经不是小孩子了。”布鲁斯转过身低头看着迪克，迪克的手穿到他的衬衫下面正死死抱着他，把原本平整垂坠的布料揪得皱巴巴的。从这个角度看迪克的表情有些可怜，“你一直都没邀请我回来。”迪克眨着眼睛抱怨到，“布鲁德海文前一阵子的事也让我脱不开身——”

布鲁斯忍不住笑起来，他看着男孩眼睛里的自己，看见里面那个男人正带着用一种满足的笑。迪克已经长大，他们都清楚他们想要什么也知道他们在做什么。迪克和他，两个人能够在一起并肩战斗，守卫自己的城市，在忙碌的双重生涯里挤出一点点时间像普通的情侣那样，他想他不该受到谴责，这是他应得的一切。在经历那么多之后，他们终于肯别扭的突破过去用恐惧和暴力堆砌起来的壁垒，回应彼此的需求。

“迪克，你不是小孩子了。”布鲁斯再次重复，声音听起来颇为严肃，但手却沿着迪克的腰线下滑，撩起对迪克来说过分宽大的毛衣下摆，沿着大腿一路摸上光滑的臀瓣。布鲁斯在夜翼那著名的屁股上打了一巴掌，手掌下结实肌肉震颤得让人心情愉悦。

“我以为我的成长会让你'如释重负'，”迪克略带撒娇的意味去摇晃布鲁斯，但男人稳固的像块石头，“好了，快去洗澡，求—你—”迪克挣脱布鲁斯的双手，绕到布鲁斯身后把他朝着浴室的方向推去。

布鲁斯能听见迪克在门外焦虑又开心的走来走去，光着的脚面在地板上来回磨擦发出沉闷的声音，最终床垫发出一声欢快的呻吟，迪克大概是在床上躺成了一个伸展的海星。布鲁斯认真的思索他们上一次做爱是在什么时候。布鲁斯脑中闪过所有他和迪克交缠的画面，那些仓库、楼顶、安全屋和犯罪现场，还有蝙蝠车、蝙蝠洞的计算机操作台、他那张大得离谱的床……迪克身上有带着海盐气息和平价洗发水香气，但那些咸涩的汗液滴落在他的皮肤上比炸裂的火星还要炽热，迪克胜过世界任何一个在绸缎上喷好香水的名媛淑女。布鲁斯记得紧身衣下面汗湿滚烫的身体，在他的到来之下热情绽放，一具为他伸展和顺从的年轻躯体，以及一个信任他并热爱他的灵魂。

布鲁斯走到床前的时候迪克正用两根手指在自己的后泬里翻滚搅动，他惨兮兮的看着布鲁斯，抽出那两根滑溜溜的手指去扯布鲁斯围在腰间的浴巾。布鲁斯感觉到热量迅速从身上散失，那只比水温低了不少的手指戳在他的小腹上，带来奇异的酥痒感觉。“看来你已经准备好了？”布鲁斯用手指把迪克的额发向耳后拨去，有几根发丝落入了迪克口中，在他手指触到迪克嘴唇的时候男孩张开嘴含住了他的手指。男孩口中的温度和湿度唤起了布鲁斯更多的回忆，他在同样的湿暖环境中逗留过，全方位的感受一个朝圣者的喜爱。他搅动迪克的口腔直到迪克被自己的唾液呛住，迪克埋怨的瞪着布鲁斯那张充满神气的脸，把自己的脑袋向远离布鲁斯的方向挪动。

布鲁斯在床边笑了一会，迪克索性扭过头去不看那张脸，“迪克。”布鲁斯把脸埋进年轻人的颈窝里，嗅着那里专属于迪克的气味，那儿沐浴液的香气和自己的气味融为一体，让布鲁斯颇为满意。他忍不住轻轻咬上那块皮肤，年轻人怕痒似的低声哼哼着缩起脖子。“布鲁斯，我后天还要回去，你不能让我带着你留下的东西去警局上班。”男人火热的嘴唇从侧颈滑动到耳后，朝着迪克的耳朵恶意的吹气起来：“你可以在那儿贴上纱布，迪克。”迪克在床上扭动了几下，最后妥协地说：“好吧…但是只有一个。”布鲁斯笑了起来，撑在迪克胸前的手收紧，把迪克抱在自己怀中。“老实说我没有打算在那里留下吻痕，不过你那么说了或许我可以试试。”

布鲁斯盯着那块发烫的皮肤亲了上去，他的牙齿在那里碾磨，然后听见迪克的一声痛呼。他松开牙齿把口腔收到真空，改用舌头上去安抚那块开始渗血的皮肤。迪克在他怀里不安分的扭动起来，挺起腰肢想要与布鲁斯轻轻磨蹭。

不知道什么时候开始落在颈部的吻变成了四唇相接，布鲁斯把毛衣从迪克头上扯了下来。迪克的头发乱糟糟的像一只鸟窝，布鲁斯把毛衣送到迪克面前，下摆那儿正糊着一滩湿糊糊又滑溜溜的深色水渍：“你把我的毛衣弄脏了。”肇事者用大腿缠住布鲁斯，眨眨眼睛舔着嘴唇告诉他——“我会洗干净。”布鲁斯一口咬在年轻人的鼻尖上，然后松开吻了吻迪克皱起的眉心，“阿尔弗雷德不会让你进洗衣房的。”“那我可以带回布鲁德海文？下次回哥谭的时候带给你……或者你来布鲁德海文取？”

布鲁斯看着那对闪着狡黠光芒的玻璃球滚来滚去，对方一副认真盘算的样子向他发出邀请，他再也等不及并起两根手指捅进迪克身后那个湿乎乎的小洞里。布鲁斯听见一声甜蜜的抗拒，迪克僵在他身下把四肢收的更紧，愉悦从他的胸腔里满溢出来浸湿床单。他用其他几根手指轻轻点击着入口，吻着年轻人的眯起来的眼睛，感受对方颤抖的睫毛刷过自己的嘴唇。

“哦，布鲁斯。”迪克感到自己有些受伤，他像是个被布鲁斯用手指贯穿的浆果，正不断向外留出更多的汁液来。布鲁斯并不回答他，只是转动留在他身体里的手指，一点一点用力的摸索能够让迪克发疯的地方。这有点太超过了，并且有些不公平，他们足足有两周零五天没有联络。他忙得像个清教徒，禁欲的身体被这样对待让他有些吃不消。他能感受到布鲁斯不怀好意的在那一带轻轻打转，然后——

“布鲁斯！”他尖叫。

“我在，迪克。”年长的男人在他耳畔低语，让迪克瞬间忘记指控布鲁斯的一切说辞。一只手讨好的握住他的前方，迪克喜悦的低哼了一声。布鲁斯慢慢照顾着他的前方，但埋在迪克体内的手指在却毫不留情的来回碾压迪克。布鲁斯是个天才，双手以不同的频率进行不同的事项可不是每一个人都能掌握的技能。很快他就沉浸在初次的失神当中，布鲁斯亲昵的唤着他的名字，温柔的吻着他，而他双眼无神，连原本绞尽布鲁斯的四肢都无力的垂软回床垫上。布鲁斯握着他的阴茎把里面的精液全都扌鲁动出来，温柔体贴的不像是他自己。

“你真是个不折不扣的控制狂。”迪克攥住布鲁斯勃发的硬挺，手指沿着头部的凹槽来回滑动。“你什么时候肯自己先高潮一次？用手指就让我高潮是不是让你特别有成就感？”迪克看着眯起眼睛打量他的布鲁斯，再次盘起双腿使用出属于夜翼的力道将跪伏在他上的男人向下拉去：“布鲁斯，我专程来哥谭等你到凌晨可不是只为了感受几根手指的。”

 

布鲁斯咬住他的男孩：“只要你别叫得那么大声…”他满意的感到迪克的震颤，然后毫不留情的挺身进去。布鲁斯觉得自己像一个虔诚的殉道者走进祭坛，期待已久的喜悦让他难以自持。他是堕落了的安东尼奥，只能用叹息回应迪克的每一句呻吟。他像是要搅拌男孩的灵魂一样挺动腰杆，感受迪克对他的热切需求，每一寸皮肤对他爱抚的渴求，对他的迷恋和不舍。他们紧紧交缠在这样的夜里，下流又温情脉脉的结合在一起。

布鲁斯的腹部与大腿正高度紧绷，迪克已经射了，那个可怜的小东西在他的腹部颤抖的吐出精液，而所有的呼声被他堵在自己嘴里。他闭上眼，却清楚的看见他的男孩蜷缩着脚趾，四肢像一把精巧的锁把他牢牢锁在那具年轻美丽的躯壳里。布鲁斯感到他的灵魂早已经被掏空，而他在迪克那儿找到了供奉着刻有他名字的佛龛。他将要把属于自己的东西送到迪克深处，迪克毫不自知的夹紧他，嚅吸他，而他唯一能做的就是一次又一次把迪克深深操进床垫里，在他身上留下属于自己的痕迹。这感觉绝顶美妙，他的男孩在身下颤抖，绷紧每一寸漂亮的肌肉，为他而高潮，泪眼朦胧的小声邀请他再努力一点、再深入一点。在射精的时候布鲁斯用食指扣紧迪克的腰，留下几个乌青的指印，能够留下好几天了，他想。他偶尔也会乐意看到属于自己的东西沿着年轻人大腿蜿蜒而下的样子，帮迪克把东西从那个红肿的小口里挖出来。

布鲁斯确信他让迪克的等待物超所值，他把迪克从浴室里抱出来的时候迪克几乎已经困倦的神智不清了。“布鲁斯，我太累了，记得在阿尔弗雷德起床前弄醒我。”在这句之后迪克几乎是昏死过去。

韦恩宅邸早已购入了智能衣柜，自带杀菌和熨烫功能，有着现代金属光泽的优雅外表，简约大方的流线花纹昭示着主人雄厚的经济能力和非凡品味。它功能实用操作简便，没有任何噪音，更重要的是它大大减轻了韦恩宅邸管家的工作量。然而它却并不在男主人的房间里。

阿尔弗雷德依旧像往常一样把属于布鲁斯的衣服从智能能衣柜中取出、叠好，最后送到布鲁斯的房间去。

“你答应过我你会在阿尔弗雷德醒来之前叫醒我。”迪克从床上弹起，瞪着从饱睡中苏醒的男人。布鲁斯伸手把年轻人印着淤青腰扳回床上，并向自己怀里带。“我不知道阿尔弗雷德什么时候起床，而且你也睡得很好，这不能怪我。”布鲁斯依旧闭着眼睛，把迪克箍在自己怀里，迪克能感觉到昨夜在他皮下肆虐的那个东西正慢慢苏醒，越来越明显的压迫着他。

布鲁斯改用手臂箍着迪克的头不让他逃走，任由年轻人在被单下无力的踢打他。

“布鲁斯别闹了，我和阿尔弗雷德说过我会在你回来之前就睡觉，我得回去了，我们不能让他——”

门打开了，韦恩宅邸的管家抱着一摞叠放整齐的衬衫走到衣柜旁，打开那扇华丽而庄重的柜门、放进去，然后在关上。衣柜的轴承定期会上润滑油，所以开合时不会发出任何的噪音。管家像往常一样的从容和优雅，迈着干净利落的步伐走到那扇大的落地窗前拉开厚重的深色天鹅绒窗帘。阳光霎时间在屋内膨胀，就像过去每一个早晨那样。

迪克浑身僵硬，把脸埋在布鲁斯毛茸茸的胸口，像是一只把头埋进沙堆里的鸵鸟，他只得盯着布鲁斯肌肉起伏的构成的抽象线条而不敢看向别处。布鲁斯依旧维持着抱着他头颅的姿势看着管家从衣橱走到窗前。

“早，布鲁斯老爷，迪克少爷。”管家向前一步面对着床上的人。

“早，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯冷静的看着管家的眼睛，不曾有一丝动摇，而迪克在听到自己的名字后仿佛被雷击中，阿尔弗雷德当然看得见他，他不是一只枕头，或是一个别的什么。

在两人短暂的对视之后，管家叹了一口气，作出让步：“请问您和迪克少爷是去餐厅吃早餐还是我把早餐送过来？”

“我和迪克等会会去餐厅。”

管家点点头，依旧维持着自身的优雅和非凡态度走出房间，并为他们体贴的拧上了房门。

“我以为你只有在高潮时脸才会那么红，”布鲁斯松开了他并先后退了一点以便更好的观察尚未从假死中恢复的情人，“你看起来像只粉色的火烈鸟。”

迪克翻身到布鲁斯身上，两手压住布鲁斯的肩膀：“布鲁斯，你知道这意味着什么吗？”迪克看起来像个激动的宗教学院学生，刚因为夜间溜出学校鬼混被发现而丢了资格。

“这意味着你的衣服可以放进我的衣橱里了。”布鲁斯盯着嘴唇颤抖的恋人慢慢说到，丝毫不畏惧他下一秒就可能被打断外英俊的鼻梁骨，“以后你可以睡在这里，不必偷偷摸摸的。”布鲁迪的眼睛平静的像海面，但迪克看见更深的地方有着什么东西在闪烁，更汹涌、更激烈，几乎要把他吞噬进去——

布鲁斯把他的脸拉得更近，迪克只能笨拙的喊着他的名字，“哦，布鲁斯，你……”迪克确信自己像布鲁斯说的那样变成一只粉色火烈鸟，他几乎快要哭了，他刚经历了和求婚一样惊心动魄的邀请。他口舌干燥却双眼湿润，心智迷失在布鲁斯英俊的五官之中。

“阿尔弗雷德早就知道了。”布鲁斯扣着迪克的后脑，试图汲取一个热烈而缠绵的吻，他向上挺胯，让迪克瘫软在他胸前，“迪克，你已经找到了正确的方法和位置，你知道接下来该怎么做。”

衣橱的怪盗被衣橱的主人驯服，并成为它的常客，或是另一个主人；没有铁链，没有栅栏，似乎是一个不错的结案陈词。


End file.
